


Jeux d'ombres

by Metherland



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metherland/pseuds/Metherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Série de drabbles mettant principalement en scène le couple Kagami/Kuroko mais les autres personnages sont présents et ils comptent bien y mettre leur grain de sel !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ma lumière

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir ! Mon tout premier drabble, j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire des histoires courtes alors j'espère que se premier essai sera à votre goût !

Kuroko arriva au terrain où Kagami avait l'habitude de s’entraîner. C'était rare qu'il n'y soit pas en fin de journée. Il regarda le terrain, indécis. Attendre ou partir ? Bah, de toute façon, c'est pas comme s'il avait autre chose à faire. Kuroko alla s’asseoir dans l'ombre, toujours aussi discret.

OoO

Kagami fulminait. Une autre de ces satanées greluches l'avait fait appeler. S'il en avait tenu qu'à lui, il l'aurait envoyer paître fermement et sans aucune douceur mais il avait fallu que le coach s'en mêle. Soit disant ''il ne faut pas brusquer les douces jeunes filles qui ont le courage de se déclarer''. Douces jeunes filles, tu parles ! Plutôt des hyènes en chaleur ! Rien que d'y penser lui donnait des frissons. Un bon entrainement lui remettrait les idées en place. Un terrain désert dans un parc plutôt calme, le paradis !

Kagami passa le grillage qui le séparait du terrain et alla poser son sac sur un des bancs qui longeaient l'aire de jeu. Il sursauta en sentant une main se glisser dans la sienne. Kagami se retourna vivement pour ce trouver face à Kuroko.

« Wah ! Arrête de faire ça, c'est flippant ! »

Toujours impassible, Kuroko retira lentement sa main.

« Tu es en retard »

« Oh, ouais. Une autre pouffiasse. »

« Et tu as dit... »

« Non, évidemment ! »

Kuroko récupéra la main de Kagami et la serra avec possessivité.

« Tu es ma lumière. »

Mais comment arrivait-il à mettre autant d'émotions dans une aussi courte phrase tout en restant impassible ? Un rictus moqueur se dessina sur le visage de Kagami. Brièvement, il caressa du pouce le dos de sa main, presque tendrement. Il le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai qu'un seule ombre. »

 

* * *

09/05/2012


	2. Moyen de pression ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et hop, un deuxième ^^ Merci à celles qui m'ont commentées, je suis très contente que le premier vous ais plu. Après relecture, je le trouve finalement un peu mièvre mais je crois que le deuxième sera un peu mieux, je vous laisse juger ^^
> 
> Point de vu de Riko !

Kagami et Kuroko n'étaient pas vraiment du genre à s'afficher. Pas qu'ils se cachaient, c'est juste qu'ils n'en voyaient pas vraiment l'utilité. Ils étaient ensembles, point. Mais la possessivité de Kuroko était bien une des choses les plus étonnantes de leur couple.

Il n'était jamais très loin du rouquin, invisible mais présent. L'assurant de sa présence par milles gestes, frôlements ou caresses impromptues, le tout sans jamais se faire remarquer par les autres. En fait, j'étais la seule à avoir remarquée son manège, mais je n'en avais rien dit, c'était plutôt amusant. Et ils sont mignons, tous les deux, ensembles...

Mais voilà, impossible de les faire chanter en les menaçant de se déclarer nus à la fille qu'ils aiment maintenant qu'ils sont en couple. Il fallait que je trouve autre chose, mais quoi ? Je pourrais peut-être jouait sur la possessivité manifeste de Kuroko ?

Comme pour me contredire, une des fangirls de Kagami se jeta sur lui après qu'il ait réussi un magnifique dunk et l'embrassa. Kuroko réagit au quart de tour et pour le coup, on pouvait vraiment pas le louper à moins d'être aveugle. Il retira violemment Kagami de l'étreinte de sa groupie et s'apprêtait à lui mettre son poing dans la figure quand son petit-ami l'arrêta. Kagami attrapa Kuroko par les hanches et le souleva contre lui pour l'embrasser.

Ok, note pour moi même, ne pas jouer sur le jalousie de Kuroko, ça pourrait mettre prématurément fin à ma vie.

…

…

N'empêche, regarder deux bishos se rouler la pelle du siècle, c'est le pied. Faudrait que je vois si je peux tirer quelque chose des fujoshis que ces deux là vont attirer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riko me fait un peu penser à Hiruma d'Eyeshield 21, vous en pensez quoi ? Avouez qu'elle aussi à des méthodes peu conventionnelles pour se faire obéir ^^


End file.
